mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Collision Chaos
Collision Chaos is the 8th level in World 7, Mobius. Based on the second level of Sonic the Hedgehog CD for the Sega CD, it is a flashy pinball-themed world filled with flippers, bumpers, springs, and other obstacles to ricochet the player all over the place, hence the name. Time Travel As with all the levels in Sonic CD, Collision Chaos grants the player to travel backwards and forwards through time by way of various "Time Posts" located throughout the level. These posts are marked either "Past" or "Future', and will transport toe player to that era of the level, relative to the era the player is in (For example, hitting the Past sign in the present takes you to the past, but hitting it in the future takes you to the present). You can only travel so far in either direction, though; there are no Future posts in the future, or Past posts in the past. The transportation is not instantaneous; there is a brief delay between when the Time Post is activated and when the player is transported, but unlike in the original game, it is not necessary for the player to maintain a set velocity. The Past era of Collision Chaos is a vast wilderness, unspoiled by development and industrialization, and teeming with plant life. The land is also free of most of the level's signature pinball elements, as the majority of them haven't been built yet. What would later become floating neon signs in the other eras are floating land-masses the player can stand on, adding an additional platforming element to the level. Unfortunately, Robotnik has also taken advantage of this world's time travel, and has begun setting up operations in the past, planning on being in full control in the future. His Badniks are fresh off the assembly line here, and so are running at top performance, making them faster and stronger than in the other time periods, although there haven't been many constructed yet. The Future era is one where Robotnik has managed to take complete control of the area, turning the once colorful landscape into a filthy, mechanized shadow of its former self. The land is heavily over-polluted and industrialized, with various paths either hollowed out or built over, and an abundance of new stage hazards having been installed to stop any would-be trespassers. The player can profit off of Robotnik's greed here, as there are many more coins and rupees scattered about, and of higher values. There are also many more Badniks about here, as Robotnik has been constructing them for ages, although almost all of them are run-down and broken, having fallen into disrepair through lack of maintenance. The Present era is a balance between the two other eras, with an average amount of Badniks, collectibles, and hazards. most of the Badniks are operating at standard efficiency, although the older models are starting to become a bit broken down from the wear and tear. The Alternate Future Fortunately for the Coalition, the future of this level is not set in stone, and can be prevented through proper use of time travel. In the first and second "act" of the level, Robotnik has set up a saucer-like Badnik transporter somewhere in the past, to transport his Badniks directly into the past from his factories. These transporters are located in out-of-the-way locations, which will require the player to do some exploration in order to find them. Destroying the Badnik transporter in the past will prevent the future of that "act" from becoming overrun with Badniks, and will prevent Robotnik from taking over. If the player travels to the Future era of an "act" after destroying its Badnik transporter, they will find themselves in an alternate "Good Future" era, free from Robotnik's grip. The Good Future era is a sparkling, pristine paradise, and has achieved a perfect fusion of nature and technology. This era is identical to the Bad Future era in terms of level layout, including any stage hazards (as the transporter wasn't responsible for those). However, all the Badniks that were once produced by the transporter have ceased to exist, leaving behind the flowers they would have contained. There are still Badniks here, but only the handful of ones that didn't originate in Sonic CD. Also, while the level is overall easier due to the reduced number of enemies, there is also a reduced number of rewards as well; fewer coins and rupees, and of lower values, as Robotnik was prevented from accumulating the profits he would have had he taken over. Level structure The level has three "acts" to it, or individual areas, the third one being the boss arena. Like any level from a Sonic game, the level is very open-ended and non-linear, giving the player a variety of paths to take to proceed through the stage, and providing tons of room for exploration. There are tons of items and powerups scattered about, and all of them respawn when you switch eras, although there is a time limit present that prevents the player from spending too much time "farming". The first "act" is completely open-ended; the player can pass completely through the area in any time period. The second "act", though, is larger, and has a more variable layout across the time periods. Various paths here are blocked off in certain eras, and opened up in others, forcing the player to travel back and forth between the eras in order to proceed forward. A lot of backtracking will be involved in order to find a suitable path through which to continue. The third "act" is a giant pinball table, where Robotnik awaits the player in his massive Egg Pinball machine. This era only takes place in the future, with no Time Posts available; which future it takes place in, however, is determined by whether or not the player managed to free the other areas' futures from Robotnik. The player will have to put their pinball skills to the test, and brave the obstacles of the table to defeat Robotnik's machine and reach the goal. Enemies * Robot Mantis (Sonic CD) * Ga (Sonic CD) * Tentou (Sonic CD) * Crawl (Sonic 2/Knuckles in Sonic 2) * Spiker (Sonic 3/Sonic 3 & Knuckles) * Crabmeat (Sonic 1) * Noro-Noro (Sonic CD) * Moto Bug (Sonic 1) * Egg Pinball (Sonic CD) (Boss) Category:Levels Category: Mobius Levels Category: Lars Luron's Levels Category: Normal Levels Category: v0.5 Levels